Flight
by SuperKawaiikitsune
Summary: Edward made a mistake. Now he is on the run. One the run from the volturi and on the run from his former brother. Can he continue or will his former life catch up to him? Warning: Slash M/M
1. prologue

**Disclaimer:****I don't own twilight.**

**Warning: This will become slash, so if it's not your thing, don't read it.**

**Notes: **Ok, that's my first fic and I'm not a native speaker of English. So I want to say sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes…

I don't know if this is any good, but after reading fanfiction for so long I wanted to try my own story. So here we are.

**Plot:** Edward made a mistake. Now he is on the run. One the run from the volturi and on the run from his former brother. Can he continue or will his former life catch up to him?

* * *

**Prologue**

Its night time when Edward dared to go out ones more. His lonely figure was hardly recognizable in the light of the streetlamps. The last two years have taken a toll on him. His designer clothes traded with old clothes with rips all over them. His hair obscured with a cab. And his former confident stature is replaced by hunched shoulders and a shifty, nervous walk. All this to escape the volturi and the ever growing presence of his former brother.

The vampire couldn't stay in a place more then a few days, if the place was big enough then perhaps a few weeks. It's too dangerous to stay in one place to long. He stayed in L.A. longer then he intended. Edward had hoped that the resident crime scene would mask his stay in the city. He couldn't use his credit card because they were observed and most of his contacts were known by his broth… no former brother. And if he wanted to stay ahead he had to be unpredictable.

But it became increasingly difficult.

Two years were a long time. Two years since he slipped and killed in his school a girl. Two years since Alice had a vision of the volturi coming. Two years since he left his family, so they could have a fighting chance. And two years since his former brother betrayed their family and him in joining the volturi.

It was a normal day in Forks-High school. The heaven was like often clouded and nothing forewarned Edward about the impending doom that would befall him and his family. It was a day like every other until after lunch when he sat in Biology. As he sat in his seat and smelt the most incredible smell, he couldn't help it: before he knew what was happening, he sprang and ripped into the girl's throat. It was divine nectar and like a dying man he drank her dry in a heartbeat. Only after became the vampire aware of his surroundings. The screams and the thoughts of the witnesses came together in one terrible symphony. And Edward couldn't stand it. Before he realised it he had killed half of the class and the rest were following shortly after. As he stood there with his former copper coloured hair covered in blood and his clothes ripped with the struggles of his now dead class comrades Edward realised what he had done. He exposed their secret. He has brought his family in danger. Not only from the humans but more importantly from the volturi.

They were already keeping an eye on his family. His family has grown too powerful. A coven with so many powerful individuals was both tempting and a thorn in the side of the Italians. Carlisle had warned them that they had to be more careful especially after he and Alice had joined us. And now had Edward in one short moment, in 5 minutes jeopardized their whole family.

The blood covered youth looked now more than ever as young as his body-age suggested, if not younger. And he did the only think he could think of: he ran. He ran home. The only safe place he could think of. Carlisle would know what to do, Carlisle would make everything right.

Shortly after arriving home he began pacing not seeing the bloody footprints he left behindon the floor. Not long after his family members came. But their arrival brings no relief. Alice had informed the others of what happened and they had discussed the situation on the way here. They wanted him gone. Edward protested but all his arguments were shot down. Alice had a vision and the only way to protect the most family members would be if I were to stay away and not to make contact with any of the family members. The mind reader tried all he could think of, but they all shielded against him with songs or reciting poems, so that he could not get the content of the vision and their thoughts about it.

So in the end he was after a heartfelt goodbye sitting in his Volvo and driving as fast as he could away from the only family he knew. Shortly he had had to dispose of the car, too traceable.

Carlisle had given him a speech that he was proud of him no matter what and that he shouldn't feel guilty about what to come. The volturi had their eyes on them for decades it was only a matter of time when they would find an opportunity. He had exchanged hugs with the rest of the family. The goodbye to him and Alice were most difficult. Edward had known them the shortest but he had formed a tight bond with both of them. Alice had confided that there will be a time when Edward should stop running and accept his fate and it didn't matter how bleak the future looked he will find happiness. The mind reader couldn't understand why he should run because her vision. But he did what all wanted from him and had driven out of forks.

Not long after he learned of the betrayal of his former brother. The volturi had come to Forks. It hadn't come to a fight. But it was the next worst outcome. His family was alive but the bonds they shared with him were severed and they were not allowed to speak to him or make contact with him ever again. Not that they would, now that they had no shared bond, no feelings for him.

But the biggest shock was my former brother. He joined the volturi. The clan which threatened them and forced Edward away from his family. And not only that, now his sole mission was to catch Edward and bring him back to the volturi. The mind reader didn't know what would happen to him if his brother would catch up, but he wouldn't wait to find out.

Time flew by and now Edward was a little over two years on the road. Everyday was a fight to stay ahead, to keep his head down and to survive.

At first the vampire tried to stay on his animal diet. But in a forests aren't many hideouts for a vampire and not much different scents to mask his own. He was found very fast. And in a forest in Montana was also the first time he saw a member of his former family again. But as he read the mind of his brother he learned that he was not here for a reunion but here to bring him to Italy to the volturi. Only luck and quick thinking let him to his escape from his brother and the volturi guards.

After that he tried to stay in bigger cities where the scents of the humans mask his own. In the cities he could find easy shelter and he is only one of many. He could stay under the radar.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight and that certainly won't change in the near (or far away) future, so this applies for all the future chapters.

**Note:** So, here we are with the first real chapter. Shorter than the prologue, but I thought it was a good point to stop. I can't really guarantee for the length of the chapters, sorry.

And feel free to review, because I would like to know your opinion.

**"****speech"**

**'thoughts'**

**chapter 1**

As Edward went out this night he knew he hadn't much time until he had to change location. He had been in LA for nearly a month. It was the longest he had stayed somewhere in the last year. Past experiences had shown him to never stay to long at one place.

He hated this life that others forced him into. Nearly all his life he had lived with his family and even his short interlude, when he tried another lifestyle, didn't prepare him for this life. He had always had his money; never had he to sleep on the streets or to look over his shoulders every moment. Even as human was he protected from these aspects of life.

He would need to change cities. Perhaps he could take the train this time and get a bit further. Away from the never changing shadow who is after him. Edward signed, but first feeding.

Because of his new diet and his mindreading ability he tried to eat not too often. But he would need every bit of strength, if he wanted to take the train.

The mind reader strolled through the city in the search of a new blood source. Absentminded he scanned the minds of the passersby. He was in search of a human who wouldn't be missed and for his own conscience someone who had already a death wish. Fortunately LA was full of homeless people who he could feast upon. Not 15 minutes into his walk he followed the thoughts of a girl who ran away from home a few years back. As he rounded the corner he could finally see her. She was young only in her early twenties and her clothes looked really rundown. But he supposed he couldn't judge, his own clothes didn't look any better. He had to be careful, because he had to steal the money for new clothes or sometimes a motel room. But it had to be a small robbery because all big things could bring unwanted (aka volturi) attention.

After being on lookout for any passersby he neared the girl. "Hello, have you a light?" he asked showing her his cigarettes. He had to get her away to the little alley a few paces behind her. He didn't need nor wanted the commotion if somebody saw him. When he was feeding he was vulnerable from the loud thoughts of his victim, he couldn't risk it. As she looked at him her eyes where glazed over. She had been taken drugs. Not the best conditions for him: In small amounts drugs were no problem, but had she taken too much he would be sluggish for a time, too. The vampire was indecisive. But the thoughts of a group coming their way took the decision of him. He needed to drink now, every second longer in this city was dangerous.

So assured she was too out of it to protest, he took her arm and pulled her in the alley.

Even with her drug use her heartbeat was going up, she knew something was wrong. But her protest dyed on her lips as she saw his face. It was not the first time his otherworldly beauty has fooled a human.

And without preamble Edward sank his teeth in the girl's neck. He moaned as her blood touched his tongue. Instantly he was bombarded with her thoughts. It was a little easier because of the drugs in her blood which now dulled his senses too. He allowed himself a little retrieve. But as his muscles were beginning to relax he became aware of the strange trail her thoughts were taking. He was not the first vampire she has met. No, she was beginning to remember a conservation not long ago, where a handsome guy with red eyes like himself asked about a 17 year old runaway with copper hair…

"Shit!" As she pictured the "older brother" there came a picture of HIM... 'HE WAS HERE!'

'He had to get out of here!', as he thought it, he heard a whizz in the air. Only in the last second he wrenched his head to the side and avoided the tranquilizer dart which indebted itself in the wall where he was only seconds before.

'Whoa, it must be special metal in the syringe to do that. Have to be extra careful to avoid them' thought Edward as he observed his surroundings. Even sluggish with the blood full of drugs, he saw the two shadows on top of the building. But not they had his attention but the figure which appeared at the end of the alley.

'HE is here...',

"Hello Edward."

"...Jasper".


	3. Chapter 2

**"****speech"**

**'thoughts'**

**chapter 2**

Although the sight of Jasper wasn't welcomed, Edward couldn't help stopping to admire his appearance. The last two years had done well to Jasper. He looked healthy and more content than he ever had with the Cullens. Even his thoughts and feelings projected only content and a bit amusement, probably because of the situation.

'Ass', grumbled Edward to himself.

Self-consciously the copper haired vampire couldn't help to protect his body more with his oversized jacket. He knew the comparison between them wouldn't do him any good. Contrary to Jasper he looked slightly ill. Due to the stress and his irregular feeding habits had he lost some muscles and had thick shadows under his eyes. His haggard appearance was only accentuated with his old ratty clothes.

The mind reader tried to assess the situation. There seemed to be only the three other vampires in the near vicinity: Jasper and two on the roof. From none of them he could get a good read on their mind. All of them were more or less shielding with not relevant thoughts. The one thing he got was that they wanted him alive and they had more tranquilizer darts, only waiting for use.

Jasper was the most infuriating. He was used to the shielding and all Edward got were recited poems.

Jasper must have noticed Edward ever growing unease because suddenly the mind reader was hit with a wave of calm. "Stop it! ", growled Edward as he readied himself for a flight. He knew he was no match against the three of them. Hell, not even against only the war hardened Jasper. But he was fast and if he could get in a crowd then he had a chance.

"Why Edward? I was only trying to help." , Jasper mocked, "It has been sooo long and you don't look happy at all to see a long lost family member. I tried so hard to find you. Aren't you happy?".

"Oh, I would be very happy, if I wouldn't know that you joined the volturi and why you are really here."

"You know Edward, it's only for the best, why don't you come with us...with me. No harm will come to you."

It would be too easy to believe, but he knew not to trust the volturi and if Jasper was with them, then he could neither trust him. Jasper must have felt his conviction, because he changed a glance with one of the vampires on the roof and the next second more tranquilizers came from them. "I'm sorry Edward but I must ensure you come with us. It is for your one good."

'My own good my ass'

Only escaping the darts at the last moment, Edward assed the situation. One of the vampires lost his concentration due to the assault. It seemed luck was on the mind readers side. They had in fact reinforcement, but they were to far away. At the moment the vampire was panicked he would escape before they came and was becoming slobby.

The only opening was preoccupied by Jasper and Edward could not risk to go near him. Even with his mindreading Jasper was better on close combat and his gift could gribble him in close proximity. "Don't do it Edward. For one time don't be so stubborn."

But Edward took the only other way out. Tensing his muscles he took of over the wall on the other end. He had to change curse a couple of times to avoid more darts but he could already see a more populated area.

'Edward stop, you cant run forever… Please' Edward almost stopped at Jaspers thought plea. But at the sound of another syringe he only increased his speed to dive into the crowd of the late night party goers.

Edward didn't know how long he ran, when he was sure he hadn't anymore pursuer.

'But what now? '

He couldn't stay in LA any longer. He had to get out and fast. He couldn't run that would leave a clear scent trail to follow. And it was now after 2 o'clock, so the bus was out, too. Too soon the sun would go up and to big the risk that somebody could see his skin in the sunlight. He would stick with his first plan. Sorrowfully he looked at his money. He had enough money for a train ticket, but a Motel room would have to wait.

'Hmm, I could wash up a little bit in a bathroom on the way. '

Decision made he took off in the direction of the station.


End file.
